


To Find You

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: [WP] You are an immortal being who has been dating someone's reincarnations for the past few centuries, hoping that they'll eventually remember their first memories with you.Originally posted to Reddit in 2014.





	To Find You

Each time he's a little different - not just how he looks, but what he expects of me. When we found each other in Prague at the turn of the twentieth century, he swore he was never one to marry, but that he'd love me for eternity. We'd already been married three times, though he didn't remember. He never remembers. Now, he wants to grow old together and it's the one thing I cannot give him, at least not yet. The world's changed since we met so many lifetimes ago and it's getting harder and harder to disappear to just to find him once again. With the technological advances of smartphones, social media, and facial recognition software I'm not sure how many more lifetimes I can keep this up, but it doesn't matter. I'll always find him.

He lives longer now, but not long enough to figure it out again. The first time we'd fallen in love, I was the one that was dying. They hadn't had a name for my ailment back then, but I suspect it had been some form of tuberculosis. He promised we'd be together and that we'd be together forever. He worked tirelessly, trying every combination of every herb and remedy he could find until he'd made an elixir that had finally worked a little too well. In his haste to help me, he hadn't taken care of himself. I'd lost him the first time to the same consumption a few weeks after he'd cured me, leaving no more elixir or answers behind. Whatever had been in it has kept me alive long enough to see empires rise and fall and to see him die a total of seventeen times now.

He's always brilliant. I know someday, he'll finally remember me and remember how to make the elixir to join me or create another cure to fix me. Until then, I'll wait out the rest of his days with him until I must start the search again.


End file.
